vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuja
Summary Kuja is the main antagonist of Final Fantasy IX. A Genome manufactured to provoke war between humans, he operates behind the scenes, at first working in Queen Brahne's shadow. He's an effeminate, vain sorcerer who supplies Queen Brahne with Black Mages and summon magic, ostensibly only for the money. However, after murdering his client, it turns out that his ambitions may lie more in the direction of global domination. He wishes to acquire the power of the Eidolons to overthrow his creator, Garland, and rule Terra and Gaia both. It turns out that he was actually created by Garland to wage war on Gaia; having decided to rebel, he's gathering power to usurp his master and conquer both Gaia and Terra. He is 24 years old. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A | 5-B/5-A Name: Kuja Origin: Final Fantasy IX, Dissidia Gender: Male Classification: Genome, Red Mage Age: 24 Destructive Capacity: Continent level+ (dispelled Clerya’s Sandstorm powered by part of Alexander’s power) | Planet level+ (nuked the planet of Terra contention on how long it took him though. Also should be superior in magical power to Garland, who moved Terra out of solar orbit to merge with Gaia) Range: Several dozen kilometers in base, tens of thousands kilometers via Ultima, probably planetary Speed: Relativistic+ (should be on Bahamut and Zidane’s level) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Small planet level+ (withstood an attack from Bahamut with only superficial injury and would be comparable in power to the party that survived his Ultima on Terra) | At least small planet level+, likely higher Stamina: Superhuman+, he fought the entire party at once Standard Equipment: Iron man-thong (he can get access to many extremely powerful magical artifacts if give prep time, such as a stone that nullifies all magic within a radius large enough to cover a city, and an airship that can absorb souls) Intelligence: High. Engineered a world war, high magical aptitude, knows how to create living beings from Mist, possesses extensive knowledge of Gaian theatre, also tricked the party many times, tricked garland, extremely manipulative Powers and Abilities: Super speed, durability, has highly powerful and versatile magic, elemental manipulation, flight/levitation, energy blasts, can transform into his Trance that amps his stats further, can create life from mist, can open gateways to other dimensions, can create very powerful monsters using the memory of universe itself, seems to have control over dragons, high-level teleportation (teleported your party to another dimension in base form), can absorb souls, barrier, etc.. you get the idea Weaknesses: Nothing notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Reflect:' Reflects most spells back to its user '-Curaga:' Heals himself '-Thundaga:' Storm of lightining '-Flare:' A classic Final Fantasy spell that unleashes a powerful non-elemental attack. '-Remote Flare:' Surrounds the opponent with five exploding flares. '-Holy:' Another classic Final Fantasy attack that unleashes a powerful Holy-elemental attack. '-Ring Holy:' Fire three rings of holy energy that slowly track the opponent. '-Strike Energy:' Sling energy orbs at the opponent. If close to the opponent, rise into the air swinging orbs to hit multiple times. If further away, create three explosions around the opponent that knocks them back. '-Snatch Blow:' Fire holy orbs to strike opponents from a distance and reel them in. If close to the opponent, create a large flare sphere to strike multiple times and explode to knock them back. If further away, follow up with a barrage of holy orbs from all directions. '-Snatch Shot:' Fire two fireballs at the opponent. If close to the opponent, rise into the air swinging orbs to hit multiple times. If further away, create three explosions around the opponent that knocks them back. '-Burst Energy:' Rise or fall through the air and creates a quick flare explosion in front of Kuja. If close to the opponent, create a large flare sphere to strike multiple times and explode to knock them back. If further away, follow up with a barrage of holy orbs from all directions. '-Flare Star:' A stronger version of Flare, does damage based on the target’s level times forty. '-Seraphic Star:' Throws a sphere of holy magic forward that builds energy and explodes '-Force Symphony:' Conjure a ring of holy energy to fire up to six large flare orbs downwards '-Demi:' Gravity based attack. Kuja lifts his opponent and slams them back to ground '-Ultima:' Powerful energy blast that wiped out party twice during cutscene (within a scripted gameplay battle) and destroyed Terra. '-Final Requiem:' Kuja's EX Burst from Dissidia. It starts with Kuja performing consecutive Flare Star attacks as the player fills up the gauge. If perfect, Kuja will throw Holy orbs and once Kuja says, "Here comes the finale!", he ends the EX Burst with a powerful Ultima spell. Other: Key: Base | Trance Notable Victories HST (Holy Shonen Trinity) Negimaverse (Negima) (both in base and trance) Straw Hats (One Piece) Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Game Characters Category:Magic User Category:Square Enix Category:Anti-villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Elemental Users Category:Flight Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Bishōnen Characters Category:Final Fantasy IX